The Soldier from Away
by Colby-Triggerhappy
Summary: A company of soldiers from a far away land are passing through the Leaf Village, on their way to war. Ino falls for the commanding officer. Can she steal his heart in the middle of a war zone, or will it all end in disaster?
1. Chapter 1

(I don't own anything except me.)

The sun came creeping above the horizon as the sky was a blaze with color as the morning light illuminated the hotel room. The birds sang out their morning wakeup call as Ino tried to roll over and hid from the morning light but found a strong pair of arms wrapped around her. She jumped a little as she felt a kiss land on the back of her neck. She rolled over and found the warmth of his chest and the coolness of his dog tag as she cuddled up to him. Colby Miles it read on the metal oval shaped piece of metal. He was 6 foot 1 and had a slim but tone build to him. He had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Good morning beautiful. You sleep ok?" He spoke softly and sweetly as he pulled the black fuzzy blanket over her. Ino cuddled closer to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Yeah" Ino said with a sleepy smile, but it faded as the colors of the morning sun rise vanished from the sky. "I just wish you didn't have to leave this early"

"Nothing I can do bout that. I have to get going soon" Colby said as he kissed her and sat up in the bed. Colby was the commanding officer of a military unit that was passing through the Leaf Village on it's way to the other side of the continent. He and his men came from a country far away from the Land of Fire and the Leaf Village.

"Why do you have to go? Why can't you stay?" Ino asked as Colby got out of the bed and started pulling on his combat uniform. Ino sat up and watched him. His shirt was a plain olive green color, his jacket was all green camo pattern as where his pants. His combat boots were also an olive green color. His gear was all green camo colored and consisted of a large backpack, a helmet, bullet proof vest (flak jacket), and a M-16 assault rifle.

"Because, I have to defend my country, as much as, you have to defend your country. It's that simple, we are both soldiers. The tools, tactics, and people are different but the basic mission is still the same. Kill the enemy" Colby said as he slung his backpack onto one shoulder and then put on his helmet and grabbed his gun. He looked at her, sitting there on the bed with nothing but her purple lace underwear on and tears starting to well up in her eyes. In that moment something clicked inside his head, and a feeling started to grow in his heart. It was a feeling that he had long learned to suppress but something about this girl sitting before him was making it hard for him to fight his feelings.

"If it makes you feel better take this." He said as he scribbled something on a piece of paper and gave it to her. She took it and looked at him.

"The few guys that I have had in my life, leave me before the sun even rises. You are the first who hasn't done that." Ino said as she looked at the paper. It was an address to his unit when they are out in the combat zone. She had only had a few boyfriends all of them turned out to be duds. First was Sasuke Uchia, he betrayed the village and left her. Next was Shikamaru, she thought he was the one til a blonde chick from the Sand Village named Temarri came and stole Shikamaru away from her. Finally there was Chouji the fatass of the Leaf Village. He was ok at first but things went downhill fast. They all started out good but in the end they were all the same. Something was different about Colby besides the fact that he wasn't from the Leaf. '_Maybe he can be the one.'_ Ino thought.

"If you write to me, I can the first guy to do a lot of things" Colby said as he turned to leave "Now I have to get going"

"No wait!" Ino said as she jumped up and tackled him into a hug, and started crying. "Please. If you have to go then at least be careful" Tears came streaming down her face. Colby hugged her back and kissed her on the forehead. She looked up at him, her blue eyes were all puffed up as he wiped away her tears. Never has girl grabbed a hold of his heart as fast as she did.

"Hurry up as get dress, if you want to be with me that bad then you are going to have to follow me." Colby said, "You will be outside and dressed ready to go in 5 minutes. That's if you want me bad enough" "_Never has any been ready to go in 5 minutes. If she can do it I will be shocked and surprised." _He thought.

Ino nodded and before he could even turn to the door she already had her shirt on a was just starting to put on her skirt. He smiled as he left the room and headed down the stairs to the lobby where he checked out and headed outside to meet with his unit. Wait for him were three dozen soldiers all dressed the same as him.

"Attention!" One of the soldiers shouted and saluted Colby was he walked up to the group. He saluted back.

"At ease." He commanded

"Captain, you are usually waiting for us. You have too much to drink last night?" The soldier said jokingly. All the other soldiers chuckled at this as did Colby.

"No, Sargent. I didn't but we are going to head out in…." Colby got cut off as one of the soldier let out a whistle. He turned around and saw Ino walking towards him. He couldn't help but smile. "_OK I will admit I am shocked." _Colby thought.

"Well, Colby. Looks like you got a tag along." The sargent said, he was a heavy set man, and shorter than Colby, stood at 6 foot 1.

"Ok Tim. How many girls have you had tag along with us? She is the first one who has gotten ready in under 5 minutes." Colby said, " and all of you guys listen up. You hurt her, rape her, do anything to her other than being nice. I kill you."

The group went quiet as Colby turned to Ino. "You want to come along?" Ino nodded "Okay, you keep up, don't complain, learn all you can and fight with us. You will be fine."

"_He is testing me already? Damn. This is going to be interesting."Ino _thought as she looked at the group of soldier before her. They all looked ragged, tired and weary. They all had the same gear but a few had white arm bands with red crosses on them and carried medical supplies. Then a fleet of big green camo Humvees came roaring down the road toward them.

"Load em up and move out." Colby ordered as the Humvees came to a stop. The lead Humvee had a flag flying high on a pipe that was welded to the cargo bed. It had alternating red and white stripes with a blue square in the upper left hand corner with white starts in the blue. Music was blasting from all of the Humvees, it was a mixed of country music, rock n roll and just plain rock.

As they were loading up, a group four of Leaf Ninja came walking towards them Ino saw them and instantly her mood hit rock bottom as she hid behind Colby and a few other soldier.

"Hey we may have company." A soldier named Kevin said as he pointed to the on coming group. Ino's face went pale white when she recognized who was coming.

"Fuck my life." She said. Colby, Tim and Kevin all looked at her then to the on coming group.

"Hey look it's that Ino whore I use to date. What a bitch she was" The biggest guy out of the group said. That one comment alone got the attention of all the soldiers who heard it. Hand signals from the lead Humvee traveled down the line as all of the blasting music from the Humvees was shut off and soldier started to gather in a line in front of Ino. In part cause of Colby's orders to be nice to her but also because the fat guy who said it came across as an asshole to all of them, that could only me that the rest of the oncoming group was no better.

"Oh yeah there that bitch is. She probably has already fucked half of these guys already" said another guy who's hair due looked like a chicken's ass.

"Hey fuzz nuts. Shut your mouth before I shut it for you." Yelled a soldier as a few of his comrades got their rifles.

"Who are these jokester?" Colby asked out loud. "Hey private. At ease."

"They are my ex's. Sasuke is the one with the chicken ass hair cut. Chouji is the big one. Shikamaru is the other one and the blonde chick with him is Temarri." Ino said. Colby, Tim, Kevin and a few other soldiers looked at her then looked to the group of Ino's ex's.

"Bottom of the barrel much?" Tim asked. Ino nodded as she felt another soldier behind her. He was tan, black hair if he ever let if grow out and a little shorter than Ino but not by much.

"Don't worry we are from an entirely different barrel." The soldier said. Tim laughed.

"You got that right, Matt."

"Watch this." Matt said as he walked up the group of ex's. "Hey batter brains. Why don't you have some manners and leave the girl alone before I beat some into you."

"Oh really? You and what army?" Chouji snapped back.

"The one behind me." Matt said as the clicks of M-16s coming off of "safe" echoed slightly in the street. People ducked into stores and buildings as the the soldiers brought out their rifles. Soon the street was empty and quiet except for the sound of idling engines and the two groups staring each other down. It was quiet for a moment when one of the soldiers turned up the radio as "Kiss it Goodbye" by Nickleback came blaring out of the speakers.

"What kind of fucked up music is that?" Temarri shouted as she covered her ears. All the soldiers laughed and a few started singing along as the soldier who turned it cranked the volume louder. Shikamaru, Sasuke and Chouji all covered their ears as did Ino. Colby waived for the volume to be turned down. The soldier nodded and turned it down to where everyone could still hear it but at a more manageable level.

"That was a taste from our country now, get your asses out of here before we get really pissy." Kevin shouted. Shikamaru, Sasuke and Chouji all gave them the middle finger as they turned around and walked away.

"Alright guys load up we have wasted enough time!" Colby shouted. Within 5 minutes everyone was loaded up and ready to go. Music was blaring again from all the Humvees except from the one Colby, Ino, Matt and Kevin were in.

"So Ino. You think you can handle real combat and not little pretend ninja combat?" Tim said as the convoy left the Leaf Village.

"I don't know but I guess I will find out." Ino said.


	2. Chapter 2

(I don't own anything except me)

The convoy had just left the Leaf Village in a cloud of dust. Skid marks were fresh in the dirt where a few of the Humvees had peeled out. A crowd was gathering at the main gate as Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Rock Lee, Neji and Ten Ten showed up as soon as they heard that Ino's ex's were starting shit with her, but when they arrived. Ino was long gone as were her ex's. Lady Tsunade made her way through the crowd with a squad of Anbu following her.

"What the hell is going on?" She commanded as Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Rock Lee, Neji and Ten Ten turned and bowed before her. They all had a look of concern on their faces.

"Ino just took off with that convoy of soldier that stayed the night in the village." Naruto said.. Tsunade was taken back when she heard this as a million thoughts raced through her head, but all of them went from her mind as Sakura spoke.

"Ma' Lady. According to some of the villagers who saw what happened, apparently Shikamaru, Sasuke and Chouji were harassing Ino in front of the visiting soldiers and they stuck up for her. They also say Ino seemed like she was comfortable being around them and seemed to have a liking towards one of them. She may have gone with them to get away from Shikamaru, Sasuke and Chouji."

Sakura said. Tsunade pondered a moment then turned to the Anbu behind her. "I want you to follow them and keep an eye on things."

"Yes, ma' Lady" The Anbu members said as they took off after the cloud of dust on the horizon.

Matt, Tim, Colby and Ino were in the lead Humvee flying down the road with the others right behind them leaving a cloud of dust in their wake. Music was pumping out of the speakers and every so often Matt would turn it down and get on the radio with the other Humvees. Making sure everyone was still there.

"Where are we going?" Ino asked. It had been a quiet ride, besides the blaring music. Ino wanted to talk, start up a conversation, something to end the awkward silence in the Humvee.

"We are going to a little country by the coast known as the Land of Whirlpools first." Colby said "We are meeting up with more of our comrades there before shipping out to an island just North East of there. That island is our destination." Colby finished as he looked at a map. Ino looked at him shocked; the Land of Whirlpools hasn't been in existence for decades.

"Why the Land of Whirpools? That place hasn't been around in years and it's impossible to get to" Ino said.

"Why not? Seems like the perfect place to have a military buildup. It is away from the eyes of these big countries around us, and the whirlpools around it would deter anyone from trying to sneak on to the island. Besides we got ships that are going to meet us at the coast and take us through the whirlpools." Colby explained.

"Well I guess that's a good reason." Ino says trying to look at it from their point of view. Colby nodded. "Wait did you say 'through' the whirlpools?" Ino asked.

"Yes I did. The ships we have are massive and are built for strength and can take a hit. You will see when we get to the coast." He smiled as the Humvee hit a pothole and Ino went flying up and smacked her head against the roof.

"Ouch! Hey you ever thought of slowing down?" She complained as she looked at the speedometer and saw the needle was hovering at 90.

"No, and no we are not gonna slow down either. We can't waste any time." Matt said as he put the gas pedal to the floor and the needle took off to 100.

"How can a truck like this go this fast?" Ino asked as she held on for dear life. Matt grinned from ear to ear as Colby and Tim rolled their eyes.

"We tricked out all the Humvees with monster engines that haul like a mother fucker and yet sip fuel. We can get 50 miles on a single gallon of fuel. Yet if need be one Humvee can tow two other Humvees. No ninja can out run these bad boys."

"That I would like to see" Ino shouted as the engine roared and the Humvees hit another pothole as Ino wacked her head on the roof again.

"Here, put the helmet on if you are going to keep smacking your head." Colby said. Ino looked at him with a questioning look. "I don't want to have to clean the truck after your brains get splattered all over it."

"But you need it more than I do." Ino said.

"Not right now I don't, I am not the one smacking my head off the roof." He said with a smiled. Ino frowned but put the helmet on anyways.

"Hey you wanted to come along with us" Tim said. "You live by our rules now. That's if you want to stay alive."

Ino went quiet as she looked out the window. "_What the hell did I get myself into now?"_ She thought.

"Hey don't worry. You stick close to us and do everything we say exactly how we tell you, when shit hits the fan you should be alright." Matt said and gave Ino and thumbs up. Ino smiled shyly, being with a group of guys that seemed so tough and ragged yet had a kinder side to them made her feel comfortable around them. "We are really nothing but a bunch of good ol' boys far away from home."

"Captain we can see the coast" a voice cracked over the radio.

"Very good, we will take a break and see if our ride is here." Colby replied. The Humvees roared onto the beach and made a semi-circle with the open end facing the water. As Ino got out of the Humvees and took off her helmet. She looked in amazement at the ocean. It was a calm day and the water was flat and smooth as glass. The sun was starting to go down and the late afternoon light glistened off the water. All the soldiers noticed how Ion was mesmerized by the sight. In their minds it was a pretty sight. A sight a few of them had seen too many times for their liking.

"Hey Ino, Ino. Hey Ino!" Colby shouted. Ino jumped as she looked towards hims, he had a smiled on face when he saw that Ino's face had gone pale white for a moment. "Pretty sight aint it? You have never seen the ocean before have you?"

"I have seen the ocean only not like this before." Ino said as she looked across the water and saw a large grey mass slowly moving into view.

"That's our ride" one of the soldiers shouted out and a dozen speed boats came racing away from the grey mass and left tails of white water as they head to shore. Accompanying the speed boats were larger boats that trailed behind them.

"Ino do you ever get seasick?" Matt asked.

"No. Why?" she asked.

"Because we are going on a ship, out to sea, and being sick at sea is not fun at all." Matt said.

"Oh ok." Ino said nervously, Tim laughed.

"Don't worry Ino you will be fine. Matt is full of shit." Tim joked.

"Hey I am not full of shit; I took one before we left the Leaf so my system is empty for the moment thank you very much. Timbo" Matt hollered back.

"Yeah ok, fuzz nuts." Tim said rolling his eyes. Ino laughed at this. "Plus I have an easier time making the chicks laugh at my jokes even when they are sober. You have get the chicks you go after drunk before you can make them laugh"

"Nothing wrong with that, just means they are more willing to spend the night with me." Matt said with a chuckle.

"Okay you guys save it for the boat ride. We still need to load up." Colby said stepping in.

"Yes sir" they replied as the speed boats and the landing craft landed on the beach.

"Load up!" Colby shouted.

Over on the other side of the beach a squad of Anbu Black Ops was watching the company of soldier load into the boats. They were hidden among boulders that formed a breakwater.

"There is Ino." One of them said as he watched through a set binocular.

"Yes. That is her; she is definitely going with them willingly. Oh wow." Another one said who was wearing a mask with a cat on it.

"What is it?" another asked that had a dog on it.

"Ino just kissed one of them" The one with the cat face mask said.

"No way!" another voice said as the squad of Anbu turned around and saw Kiba, Akamaru and Naruto behind them.

"What in the hell are you guys doing here?" The one with the cat face mask said.

"We came to see if Ino was ok." Naruto said then he stood up and shouted "Hey Ino are you ok?"

Ino and the soldier she was with turned at him in shock. Then the soldier drew his gun and pointed it at Naruto as the soldier stepped in front of Ino as if he was using himself as a shield for her.

"Naruto get down!" Kiba shouted as he pulled Naruto down. "Are you stupid! They could have killed you just now with their weapons!"

"They have Ino!" Naruto said as he tried to stand up again but Kiba pulled him back down. The sound of engines roaring and gates closing got all of their attention as they all looked and saw the boats heading back toward the large grey mass the waited off shore.

"Ino!" Naruto shouted as he got free from Kiba and started to chase after the boats as he ran across the water. Loud bangs came echoing from the boats in rapid succession as the water had mini explosions all around Naruto and sprayed him with water. Naruto could hear yelling as the shots from the boats stopped. He stopped where he was as the boats became specks on the horizon.

"Who the hell was that?" Colby asked as they reached the large grey mass. It was a battleship. With two sets of three massive barrels sticking out of deck in the front half of the ship. They cast large shadows of death over the boats as the barrels slowly moved away from the coast and pointed straight ahead. There was an exact set of barrels on the rear half of the ship that was on the front. Between the sets was a tower of steel with few windows and at the top of the tower was one large window facing the front of the ship. Ino was amazed at sheer size of the ship and was oblivious to Colby's question.

"Ino! Who was that that popped up from behind the rocks and chased after us?" Colby asked as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hun what? Oh that was Naruto. He is one of my friends, and didn't you hear me scream not to shoot him?" Ino said as she glared at Colby.

"No I didn't hear you yell out the sound of the gun fire. Anyways hang on." Colby said as Matt and Tim attached hooks to either end of the speed boat they we in and soon they were being lifted out of the water. As they were lifted onto the deck, they were greeted by dozens of other soldiers a few sent up cheers and a few others shouted out jokingly insulting comments. Ino took note that most of the soldiers were guys but there was also a decent amount of girls mixed in with them.

"Don't worry they are all good people there are a few you have to watch out for but you stick with me you won't have to worry about them" Colby said as the boat eased onto the deck.

"Sir! You are wanted on the bridge." One of the soldiers came up to Colby and saluted him. Colby returned the salute and grinned.

"Ok Sargent Dillingham at ease. What does the good Skipper want with me now?" He joked. "Come on Ino. You are coming too" He motioned to Ino for her to follow him. She nodded as the three of them went into the ship. It was a maze of hallways and doors. Exit signs showed the way out but there were not many signs that showed the way in. A few times Ino swore they round the same corner twice.

"Hey guys didn't was already come this way?" Ino asked.

"It feels like it doesn't it?" Sargent Dillingham said. He was a string bean of a figure and was a little taller than Ino. He had blonde hair with freckles scatters lightly over his face.

"Yeah it does." Ino said she ducked through another doorway.

"We are almost there. You will like the skipper. He may be older than dirt but he is wicked nice but can be a real hard ass sometimes." Dillingham said as he opened a door that led to the bridge. It was a large room with a view to match. There were long what looked to be decks to Ino that were loaded with screen, gauges, switches, lights, nobs and radios. There were more soldiers but instead of being dress in green camo these were dress in blue and white uniforms. Standing in the middle of the window was an elderly man. Ino figured he must be in his late 60's. He wore blue pants with a white stripe down the side and wore a white button down t-shirt that carried his rank on the shoulders.

"Sir. Captain Colby Miles reporting in as requested." Colby said as he saluted the skipper. He turned and saluted Colby back.

"At ease Captain. I hope you had a safe journey across the land. Did you pick up any additional information on the Land of Whirlpools?" The Skipper said in a ragged old voice of a man his age.

"I did gather some information on the Land of Whirlpools but not much. Seems like it used to be home of some power ninja, but the surrounding countries took it down in one of their Great Wars. It hasn't seen any populations of anything more than the animals that live on it. The whirlpools are said to be a bitch to cross with small boats but we shouldn't have any trouble, but really not much more than what we already have." Colby with some disappointment in his voice. Ino felt kinda bad that Colby failed that part of his mission but she knew such things happen.

"That is alright Captain. The important thing is that you didn't lose any men and, who is she?" The Skipper asked as he pointed to Ino.

"She is a ninja from the Leaf Village that came to us for help. When some of her fellow ninja started giving her shit, and it turned personal for us when they started giving us shit and wanted to start a fight. I just wanted to get the hell out of dodge but really didn't want to leave her to fend for herself against the others so she willingly tagged along with us. Also she could help us better understand the tactics used by ninja so we could possibly intergrade them with ours." Colby said. The Skipper looked at him a moment and nodded.

"Very well, and maybe she can teach our medics if she knows any of this so called medical ninjutsu, or possibly any other fighting tricks she may know to your company."

Colby smiled a little bit and nodded. "Yes sir. Is that all?"

The Skipper smiled "For now it is. You and your company get a good couple days of rest before we rejoin the fleet and finalize our plans for the assault on the Land of Whirlpools."

"Thank you sir." Colby saluted the Skipper and turned to leave but the Skipper spoke up.

"Oh and Captain."

"Sir?"

"Make sure she stays with you. Share your quarters with her and for God's sake don't get her knocked up. Lord knows how many widows and fatherless children there are going to be when this is all over with. You do not need to add to that list."

"Yes sir." Colby said as he wrapped his arm around Ino and lead her from the bridge.

"AAhhh. What it was to be a young Captain and to pick up chicks like it was part of my job to do so." The Skipper sighed as he thought of his younger days.

"So who was that chick Captain Miles has with him?" One of the sailors asked Matt.

"She is from the Leaf Village. We had gone for a drink at one of the bars in the village and he picked her up after like 2 drinks and hours of talking with her. They got a hotel room and next morning Colby did his usual "You want me. Be ready in 5 minutes or less and meet me down stairs." Routine and to everyone's surprise she was only two steps behind him as he walked out the door of the hotel." Matt said as a few more sailors and soldiers from other companies gathered around to hear about this blonde hair chick Captain Miles picked up.

"Oh yes. Then as we chatted amongst ourselves her three ex's came fucking strolling down the street looking for her. Drunk off their asses and damn did they reek. They came looking for her just to start shit back up with her and holy crap the stuff that came out of their mouths. Calling her a bitch, whore and everything under the sun." The soldiers and sailors gathered in close as if they were in school listening to a teacher tell a story. Matt sat on stack of ammo crates and continued the story. Colby and Ino then walked on deck and walked over to the crowd to see what was going on.

"Don't say anything. Just listen to the story" Colby whispered into her ear.

"Then Tim was the first one to step in. 'Hey fuzz nuts why don't you shut up!' good old Tim shouted at them. 'Oh really chubby!' one of the ex's named Sasuke who had a chicken ass for a hair due had yelled back at our dear Tim" The crowd chuckled at this as did Ino.

"Never thought of Sasuke's hair due that way before" she giggled. Colby smiled and laughed.

" 'Yeah really chicken ass now get outah herah!' Tim shouted pulling the world famous Maine-ah accent. They looked at him with either total amazement or just dumbfounded stupidity."

Tim then shouted out "Fucking right I did!" Which got a couple of chuckles, as Matt continued.

"Then another one of her ex's who seemed like the fat man of the village name Chouji then spoke up. 'Hey Ino how much did you have to pay these guys to sleep with you, last night? '"

The crowd 'wowed' in surprise.

"Then our beloved Captain Miles stepped in. 'Hey motherfuckers. Go crawl back into your mom's ass before I shove you back up it!' Captain Miles had shouted at them. The third ex was there by the name of Shikamaru. He was the smart on of the bunch and kept his mouth shut or so it seemed but then he opened his mouth. 'You and what army?'" The crowd again chuckled, only the numbest of people would say such things.

" Over selling the story aint he?" Ino whispered to Colby. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes he is but it's going to be the talk of the ship for the rest of the journey. Which means that we are going to be the most well know people on this ship, besides the Skipper himself." Colby chuckled as Matt continued with the story.

" The three of them tried to make a drunken effort to get into some sort of attack stance but then the entire company got between Captain Miles, the beautiful Ino and that drunken group of her ex's. "Me and this army" Captain Miles shouted back. As the sissies ran off, scattering like rabbits." The crowd cheered with approval. "But! There is more. When the drunken trio ran off Captain Miles turned to the beauty with beautiful blonde hair that would make Rapunzel jealous and with eyes bluer than the blue sky above us and bluer than the ocean we are riding on and said 'If you want come with us, but stay close, don't bitch a lot and learn as much as you can and you will do fine' The end!" The crowd of sailors and soldiers erupted into cheers and whistles and laughter.

"Ok now we step forward" Colby said into Ino's ear. She blushed and nodded. "Ok Matt, I do must say that was quiet the story." Colby said as he and Ino became the center of attention.

"Ya think so Captain? I think I may have under done it" Matt joked.

"No. No, you did just fine haha. Wasn't quiet how I remember it but close enough for the gist of it. Now if I remember right you also got into the action. Saying something like 'Suck my dick motherfuckers?' I don't know why you would want three shit faced guys sucking your dick but enough of that." The crowd started laughing their butts off.

"Yeah, yeah I know that didn't come out the way I wanted it too." Matt said laughing.

"Hey Colby." Ino said loudly as everyone looked at her.

"Yes?" He said back as he looked at her.

"Thanks for being MY hero." Ino said then planted a kiss on his lips which he returned. The crowd yelled "OOOOOOOHHHH!" as one as Colby and Ino kissed. He face turned a light shade of red which got even more of a reaction out of the crowd.

Up above on the bridge the Skipper was watching and smiled to himself as all of the crew members that were on the bridge went to the window and watched what was going on below.

"_Well looks like Captain Miles picked up more than just a ninja from the Leaf Village with this girl._" The Skipper thought.

"Sir the fleet is within visual range." One of the looks-outs said.

"Very good. Establish radio contact and wait for further orders." The Skipper commanded.

"Yes Sir." The look-out replied

"Task Force 49 this is the S.S. Suzanna. Do you copy over?" A radio operator called over the radio.

"S.S. Suzanna this is the S.S. Nixon with Task Force 49 with read you loud and clear."


End file.
